


[PODFIC] Victory Condition

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Astolat - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Cave-In, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: “Do you want me to tell you a story?” Megatron said mockingly. “You won’t like it, Prime. It’s not a very nice one.”





	[PODFIC] Victory Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you for taking the time to listen to this story. My respect for this fic is boundless. After 6 months of working and re-working the reading and sound, I'm so happy I can finally share it with you!

 

\--Copy the link and paste into your browser for download--

**Victory Condition  
** _http://www.mediafire.com/file/q29yrqo2et2s78v/VIC_COND_FULL_-R-.mp3/file_

  
Cover Art by the lovely @quietnight

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!  
> There is a third chapter in the original, which is a separate compilation of all Megatron's extant poetry.  
> I recorded it separately.  
> Please find it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601160
> 
> ALSO! If James Roberts can do soundtracks, we can too. I'd like to recommend the song "Heaven I Know" by Gordi as a companion to this story, especially from Prime's POV.  
> Thanks everyone for listening!


End file.
